Caramel Macchiato
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Kyuhyun sang pengantar minuman di kafe tempatnya bekerja, dan Changmin seorang anak dari perusahaan terkenal. / "Kau manis seperti caramel macchiato." / "Kau pervert seperti om om senang yang kesepian!"


**Caramel Macchiato**

**Character bukan punya author, tapi author pengen u_u #author dihajar#**

**Summary: Kyuhyun sang pengantar minuman di kafe tempatnya bekerja, dan Changmin seorang anak dari perusahaan terkenal. / "Kau manis seperti caramel macchiato." / "Kau pervert seperti om om senang yang kesepian!"**

**.::.::.**

**Genre: romance**

**Pairing: ChangKyu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning inside. Don't like, don't read.**

Kyuhyun melangkah hati hati agar caramel macchiato yang dibawanya tidak tumpah. Ia menyeimbangkan langkahnya sebaik mungkin agar gelas yang ia bawa tidak banyak bergoyang.

Ia tersenyum saat sesosok pemuda jangkung menunggunya. Ia bergegas meletakkan minuman yang ia bawa beserta beberapa camilan teman minum kopi yang ia bawa di meja.

Pemuda jangkung tadi meminum minuman yang ia bawa – menyesapnya perlahan, menikmati kelembutan rasa caramel macchiato spesial di kafenya. Cafe tempatnya bekerja memang terkenal caramel macchiatonya, sehingga menjadi menu andalan kafenya.

Setelah minumannya habis, pemuda jangkung tadi menayap lekat lekat wajahnya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, heran.

"Shim-ssi?"

"..."

"Hallooo... bumi kepada Shim Changmin!"

"..."

"Ah! _Mianhae_ sudah tidak sopan kepadamu, Shim-ssi!"

"... ah, _gomawo_ sudah mengantarkan minumannya, Kyu. Sampai jumpa besok. Dan bawakan juga Caramel Brownies, menu baru di kafemu. Kau yang harus mengantarnya. _See you_!" Changmin berucap dengan wajah datar – seperti yang sudah sudah. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menghabiskan camilan dan minumannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Orang tersebut –Shim Changmin– sudah lama sekali berlangganan caramel macchiato di kafenya. Dan ia selalu memintanya untuk mengantarnya sendiri, padahal masih ada yang lain. Jadilah selama dua bulan penuh ia selalu mengantarkan caramel macchiato kedalam rumah mewah itu, sampai – sampai hampir seluruh penghuni rumah besar keluarga Shim mengenalnya.

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman adalah sikap Changmin yang dingin dan jarang berbicara. Ayolah, tukang kebun di rumah Changmin saja selalu ramah kepadanya, 'masa seorang Changmin yang selalu menemuinya malah bersikap dingin dan seolah olah tidak suka dengan keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiam. Salahkan ia bila mengharapkan Changmin?

**.::.::.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Bagi sebagian orang, hujan adalah anugerah terindah. Tapi bagi sebagian orang, hujan dengan _timing_ yang tidak tepat itu merepotkan. Dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya. Ia terperangkap di kafe sambil berharap hujan segera berhenti.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Vict n_oona_? _Wae_?"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak membawa payung. Pulang saja denganku." Ajak Victoria dengan senyum menawannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Dimana – mana cowoklah yang menawarkan bantuan pada cewek, sekarang malah ia yang ditawari bantuan oelh cewek. Aish.

Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam, Victoria menggoyang goyangkan tangannya didepan muka Kyuhyun. "_Wae_ Kyu? Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Toh tidak ada salahnya ia menerima, daripada ia harus terperangkap berjam – jam di kafe itu.

Victoria dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan Victoria menggamit lengan kanan Kyuhyun karena payungnya tidak terlalu lebar, sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun membawa payung Victoria. Oke, Kyuhyun merasa ia harus bersikap _gentle_ dengan membawa payung itu sekaligus sebagai balas budi.

Di gerbang depan ia berpapasan dengan namja yang begitu ia kenal. Shim Changmin. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata dingin. Seperti biasanya. Namun Kyuhyun yang terbiasa melihat pandangan Changmin merasakan kalau pandangan Changmin sedikit... aneh dan berbeda?

"Shim-ssi, _wae_?" sedikit mencairkan suasana, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hanya berkunjung ke kafe tempatmu bekerja. Sekali – kali aku ingin minum disana." Jawab Changmin dengan suara serak.

"Shim-ssi, kau flu? Kenapa keluar ditengah hujan begini?" Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir,

"Menurutmu?"

Tidak ingin mendapat sambutan dingin seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya?" ia segera menarik lengan Victoria yang sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksinya dengan Changmin.

**.::.::.**

"Ini minumanmu, Shim-ssi." Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyum terhangatnya.

"_Gomawo_." Jawab Changmin pendek. Ia memakan browniesnya sedikit, lalu menyeruput caramel macchiatonya.

Kyuhyun setia menunggu Changmin menghabiskan caramel macchiato miliknya. Sesekali ia memainkan ujung pakaian _butler_-nya yang mewah, mengusir bosan menunggu Changmin.

Sampai sedotannya menyampai ujung gelas, Changmin membuka suara. "Mulai besok kau tidak perlu mengantar minuman kepadaku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Berarti... ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengunjungi rumah ini lagi? Rumah yang begitu disukainya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Gomawo_ sudah memakai jasaku selama 2 bulan ini, semoga Shim-ssi puas. Dan selamat tinggal." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa. Menahan tangis dan kekecewaan.

Sampai Kyuhyun berbalik, Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Shimh-hmmmpppphhh!"

Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Menyesap setiap inchi dari bibir Kyuhyun. Selang beberapa detik ia melepaskan Kyuhyun yang terengah engah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terisak. Bahagia, heran bercampur menjadi satu.

Tidak menjawab, Changmin malah memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar benar tidak mengerti maksudku. Selama dua bulan ini aku menyukaimu... dan kemarin kau malah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain! Seenaknya saja menghancurkan hatiku, dan besoknya menyambutku dengan senyum tak bersalah..."

Kyuhyun _speechless_.

"Kau marah?"

"..."

"..."

"_Saranghae_, Kyu..."

"_Na do saranghae_."

"Kau manis seperti caramel macchiato."

"Kau _pervert_ seperti om om senang yang kesepian!"

**END**

**Hahahah afaan ini? Fic abal keduva author yang fayah! #gaya orang bule gagal#**

**Aku akhir akhir ini tertarik sama fic ChangKyu, dan tertarik ngebuat ficnya. Meskipun abal dan gak maksud gini ficnya ,**

**Gimawo untuk sider atau author yang udah mau baca fic ini!**


End file.
